No sé, ¿quieres brindar?
by UchihaDiana
Summary: Drabble. Taichi y Mimi están tristes en el día de la boda de Yamato y Sora, ¿será que estando juntos puedan soportar? /–¡Hey, Tai!/ –Ah, Mimi/ –No sé, ¿quieres brindar?/ ¡Taichi/Mimi! Reviews Please!


¡Holaaa! Uff, hacía años que no pasaba por aquí. Jejeje.

Aunque, bueno, realmente sólo tengo un fic aquí, dos con éste... ._.

Lo que sea, pues aquí estoy con un Taichi/Mimi, mi pareja favorita de Digimon Adventure *w*

Es algo cortito que escribí hace muuucho tiempo pero que espero les guste. Y también espero que esté bien escrito, estoy peleada con los guiones y no sé si los puse bien. u.u

Bueno, nada más eso.

**Aclaraciones:** Digimon ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de Bandai y de Akiyoshi Hongo, yo nada más los tomo por mero amor al arte y sin ningún fin lucrativo. Yaaay.

**Contacto:** Facebook - Violeta Jiménez (UchihaDiana)

Listo, ya pueden leer. Reviews Please!

* * *

**~No sé, ¿quieres brindar?~**

Taichi Yagami observó a sus dos mejores amigos salir de la Iglesia tomados del brazo, rodeados de una multitud de personas que los felicitaban y los llenaban de arroces. Los miró fijamente examinándolos, Yamato y Soera se veían muy felices, casi radiantes. Un pequeño nudo se le formó en la garganta mientras se quedaba rezagado en las primeras bancas del Templo. Algunos minutos después, una pequeña mano lo palmeó en el hombro obligándolo a reaccionar.

–Tenemos que irnos, Tai –le dijeron.

Él volteó lentamente topándose con la mirada un poco ensombrecida de Mimi.

–Claro –respondió sin ánimos.

Afuera de la Iglesia era Hikari la que se encargaba de fotografiar a la pareja, familia y amigos. Inmediatamente al verlos salir Sora se acercó a ambos, llamando también a la menor de los Yagami.

–Hikari, sácame una foto con Tai y con Mimi –le pidió sonriente.

Los dos apenas se miraron de reojo, colocándose a los costados de la pelirroja. Pocos segundos después la luz blanca saliente de la cámara digital indicó que la imagen ya estaba guardada en la memoria. Un poco más alejado Yamato los miró acercándoseles para pedirles lo mismo.

Rápidamente la garganta del castaño se volvió un desierto al verlos juntos, apenas dejándolo hablar normal.

–Felicidades, esposos –dijo avergonzado.

–¿Apenas nos felicitas? –se rió Matt incrédulo–. De verdad eres un mal amigo.

–Recuerda que es Tai de quién hablamos –lo secundó Sora.

Después de terminar de reír a gusto la pareja se alejó, montándose al auto que los llevaría a la recepción de su boda. Los invitados poco a poco comenzaron a retirarse también, dejando la Iglesia desolada.

–Vámonos, Tai.

–No voy a ir.

La castaña estuvo tentada a hacer la pregunta caótica pero quizá a ésas alturas ya estaba de sobra. Sus pequeños pulmones se llenaron con el aire suficiente a la vez que su cabeza escogía las mejores palabras para decirle a su amigo.

–Debes de ir –replicó suavemente–, sino Sora y Matt se resentirán.

–¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo me siento? –la cuestionó molesto–. Ya te dije que no voy.

Los ojos de Mimi se volvieron acuosos de inmediato alarmando considerablemente al castaño. Pero contrario a lo que Tai se esperaba venir, ella aguantó bien el llanto.

–Sí sé cómo te sientes –lo encaró–, por eso mismo debes de ir.

Sin darle tiempo a más réplicas ella lo tomó de la mano, jalándolo hasta su auto. Yagami soltó un largo suspiro mientras se subía resignado en el asiento del conductor. Mimi por su parte permaneció de pie afuera aguardando en silencio.

–No te vas a quedar ahí parada, ¿o sí? –le preguntó él–. Súbete.

Ella obedeció subiendo en el asiento de al lado.

El trayecto hasta la recepción era bastante silencioso, raro considerando que eran ésos dos. Taichi se volteó a verla en un semáforo en rojo, notando a su amiga con la cabeza gacha y el cabello ocultándole el rostro. Eso lo preocupó.

–¿Te sientes bien?

–No es nada grave –respondió bajito.

–¿Entonces qué es?

–Es sólo… un mal de amores –medio rió.

–¿Tu novio te dejó?

–No –negó seria–. Es más, no he tenido novio.

–¿Entonces qué rayos te pasa? –le preguntó ya molesto.

–La persona que me gusta… se casó –dijo llorando a lagrimones–, y con mi mejor amiga…

Taichi se quedó frío al escucharla, orillándose después de oír la silbadera de los demás autos detrás del suyo. Lentamente se volvió a verla. Ella lloraba ocultando su rostro entre sus manos.

–Mimi, acaso… ¿te gustaba Matt? –quiso saber.

–Sí, mucho –afirmó–. Igual que tú con Sora.

–¿Y si tanto te duele por qué vas?

–Porque Sora es mi amiga y se pondrá triste sino me ve.

Yagami agachó la cabeza clavando la mirada en su asiento, quizá… no, seguramente ella tenía razón. Él era amigo de Sora y de Matt, él también debía estar con ellos.

–Está bien, te entiendo –le sonrió comprensivo–. Vamos, ya deja de llorar –le pidió secándole las lágrimas.

–Tú también, Tai –le respondió ella quitándole un par de gotas que apenas se querían asomar por sus ojos.

La mano del moreno se posó encima de la pequeña de la castaña, apretándola con cierta sutileza.

–Apurémonos, no queremos hacerlos esperar –susurró.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

En el jardín donde se celebraba la fiesta, Sora cachó a Tai que apenas llegaba. Frunció el ceño con molestia, acercándosele a grandes zancadas para regañarlo. Él sólo metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y aguantó con la cabeza gacha como un niño al que están regañando en el supermercado.

–Y encima tampoco he visto a Mimi –terminó la pelirroja suspirando.

–Debe andar por ahí –le respondió–. Yo la traje.

Sora pestañeó algo extrañada por la aclaración de su amigo.

–Bueno… –balbuceó–, iré a echar un vistazo.

–Suerte –le sonrió él.

Tai suspiró verdaderamente cansando, caminando lentamente mientras buscaba con la mirada la mesa en la que Hikari y los demás seguramente estarían juntos.

–¡Oye, Tai! –le gritaron. Él se detuvo de inmediato.

–Ah, Mimi.

–No sé, ¿quieres brindar? –le preguntó entregándole una copa.

–¿Y a qué dedicamos el brindis? –le sonrió extrañado.

–Umm, por los recién casados –propuso.

–Por supuesto –asintió él–. Y por los corazones rotos también –añadió divertido.

Mimi le dedicó una dulce sonrisa mientras asentía con un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas.

–Salud.


End file.
